A love long lost
by PreciiousPrincess
Summary: Alec has been with the Volturi most of his life, except for a couple of months, when not even Demetri could find him. Centuries later the reason for that appears back in his life, but not for the resaons he would like. What will happen with them? And with everyone else? Please Post BD R&R AlecxOC
1. Long enough

**So this is a story that has been in my head for quite some time, so I decided to write it down and share it all of you. This story takes place after what happened in Breaking Dawn, a few months later. There are some references of the book, but it's mostly based on the movies. Please read it and tell me what you think about this story and if I should continue it.**

**Note:**

**The Cullens will appear in later chapters**

* * *

The Volturi gathered in the throne room, discussing future plans, everyone was present in the room, except for Jane and Alec; who were off in the city taking of some business, and Heidi, who was bringing the next meal for them. As the Volturi talked, Felix noticed Gianna enter the room and walk over to Aro and let him touch her hand to read her thoughts, he noticed a small smile appear on Aro's face as Gianna walked away and out of the room.

"Brothers," Aro said, getting everyone's attention. "It appears our guest has arrived," he finished with a smile as the doors opened to reveal a young girl standing there, who's beauty was clear to anyone, she had skin white as snow, her hair was black as night and went down to her waist, her eyes were blue and cold as ice, her lips were full and red. As she walked into the room, the doors closed behind her and her red, high heels echoed inside the room; she wore a long-sleeved, black dress that stop at her mid-thigh, revealing her pale legs. She stopped walking once she was a few steps away from Aro. "My dear Katherina, how lovely it is to see you again," he smiled.

"It's been too long," she said, her voice was a sweet melody, like a siren's voice attracting sailors to the ocean.

"Why don't you tell us why you brought her here," Caius said.

"Patience, my brother," Aro replied. "All in due time".

Katherina just smiled at Caius as he looked at her. "I would also like to know why you made me travel all the way from England," she said turning to look at Aro and Marcus.

"My dear Katherina," Aro said with a smile. "You're very hard to find… it took us long enough to find, I would like to know why".

"I'm just very good at hiding," she shrugged.

Aro was about to reply when the doors to the throne again and Alec and Jane walked inside the room. "Now that we are almost complete I think we can proceed with the real reason of why we're here".

"What is she doing here?" Jane asked, slightly angry.

"Calm down, Jane," Alec said.

Aro ignored Jane's question and started talking. "A few years ago I found something very interesting about people like you, Katherina".

"And what was that?" she asked.

"Well… it's not something I can explain but rather it can be shown," he said.

"I'm not following you…" Ketherina said, somewhat confused.

"I've heard from someone some of the extraordinary things you can do," he explained, simply.

Katherina smirked. "It took you that long to find out".

"No my dear, it took me that long to find you," Aro replied. "Like I said, you're very hard to find and everyone thinking you're dead doesn't really help".

"One has to do what must be done to stay alive…" she shrugged. "And I did what had to be done, even if that brought a few problems," she added with a smile. "Isn't that right, Jane?"

At those words Jane snapped, she had never like Katherina and having her here wasn't good. She looked directly at Ketherina's back and unleashed her gift, but nothing happened.

You're wasting your time," Katherina laughed as she turned around to face Jane. "We both now that you'll never be a threat to me, no matter how deadly you might be to others," she added as Jane feel to the ground and screamed in pain. Katherina was using her own gift against her. "Never make a witch angry, sugar… bad things happen when you do".

"Katherina stop," Alec said.

"Why should?" Katherina pouted. "I'm having fun… its payback time".

"Katherina…" Alec said her name as if he was talking to a child.

"See… I told you she could do marvelous things," Aro said to Marcus. "Now… Katherina, would you like to stop that?"

"Of course," she smiled, sweetly turning back to face Aro, Marcus and Caius as Jane stopped screaming.

"I'm just amazed at your abilities… but I'm wondering why you told me before," Aro said.

"Told you what?" Katherina asked. "That I have more powers than all your guards or than none of their gifts truly affects me like they do to others?"

"Both," Aro answered.

"I would like to stay alive, that's why. I can't have many people knowing what I can do, it's not safe for me," she explained.

"Yes, but there's one thing I would like to know if it's true," he said as he sat back in his throne.

"And what is that?"

"Humana incantamenta," he replied simply.

"Who told you about that?" she asked.

"A little birdie.." he said. "But that is not important. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can," Katherina replied. "I'm the only one who can".

"I don't doubt that. Could you perhaps show us?" he asked.

"Any volunteers?" she asked, turning around, noticing that Jane was no longer in the room. "I won't hurt anyone," she added with a smile. "At least not much," she looked around the room. "I don't see how people can fear the Volturi guard if they're a bunch of cowards".

"I'll do it," Alec said as he stood in front of Katherina.

"If you want," Katherina said as she looked at him directly in the eyes. At first nothing, but after a few seconds Alec's skin wasn't as pale as before, but was more surprising were his eyes which no longer were red; instead they were brightly blue. "How does it feel to be human again?" Katherina asked, looking at him. "Isn't nice to feel your heart again, to be warm instead of cold?" she inquired, but Alec couldn't speak, he was surprised by what he felt. Human. After all this time he had forgotten was it was like to have a heart, but as soon as that feeling came it was gone. Katherina was looking down at the floor as if nothing had happen and when she turned to walk away Alec grabbed her hand and turned her back to him.

"Wait!" he said. "How did yo-" He started speaking but before he could finish, Katherina fainted right in front of him, he picked her up in his arms right before she hit the group.

"What happened to her?" Demetri asked, speaking up for the first time since Katherina had arrived.

"That spell is very hard to cast from what I heard," Aro started explaining. "It must have drain most of her energy," he added. "Why don't you take her somewhere she can rest," he told Alec. "And stay with her until she wakes up".

Alec nodded and walked out of the room, carrying a girl in his arms, who he thought was dead and was not going to see again. Yet here she was in his arms, fainted, but that didn't matter. She was alive, safe and sound, that's what he cared about.


	2. A Little History

**I hope you guys like this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think about it so far and if you guys have any suggestions let me know. And please check out this story's Tumblr, where I post images about the outfits that Katherina wears and as the story goes on some of the face claims for the OC characters. The link to the Tumblr is in my profile, check it out :D**

**NOTE: The Cullens will appear soon :D**

**Here's chapter number 2. Please Read & Review :)**

* * *

It was a few hours later when Katherina opened her eyes, she was lying down in a warm soft bed. She slowly sat up on the bed and looked around the room and groaned when she saw Alec sitting near the bed, reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was instructed to look after you until you woke up," he replied, calmly as he kept reading.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need your help," she said, looking at him. "I don't need anyone's help".

"That's a lie and we both know it," Alec kept reading. "You need help as much as anyone else does".

"You would know… you don't even care what happens to me!" she half-yelled.

"Why don't you scream it out loud, see if anyone can hear you," he replied, keeping his gaze on the book in front of him.

"Can yell as loud as I want and they still wouldn't hear me,"

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is so… do you think I don't take precautions when I know I'm going to be surrounded by vampires?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know this spell that will make people, or in this case vampires, hear what I want them to hear," she smiled. "Unless you're close enough… like you are now".

"You think about everything, don't you?" he asked, finally looking up from his book.

"I'm just trying to stay alive…" she shrugged. "Nowadays that's a little hard for me".

"Why?"

"That's none of your business…"

"Is it not?"

"No, it's not," she said, getting out of bed. "Can you leave, now?... I'm fine and you should go do something more useful than just sit there…"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Leave…" she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere don't you worry, but I do need my privacy".

"I'll be outside," Alec said as he walked out of the room.

"Whatever," Katherina said, knowing he couldn't hear her as she looked around the room. "Nothing fun here…"

It was a couple of minutes later when Katherina opened the door and stepped out of the room, dressed differently. She was wearing a green summer dress that went slightly above her knees, along with some black, striped high heels.

"Where did you get that?" Alec, who had been waiting outside the room like a loyal puppy, asked.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes as she walked away from him and towards the throne room. "I thought you were smarter than that…"

"Katherina…" he said, keeping up with her.

"What do you want?" she asked as they arrive to the throne room.

"We'll talk later," he replied, as the doors to the throne room.

"My dear Katherina," Aro smiled when he saw her enter the room. "I hope you're better."

"I am…" she replied. "You can't expect a girl to fly from England to Italy, then pull a stunt like the one I did and have her walk out as if nothing had happened".

"Yes, well… I was very curious," Aro said, walking towards her.

"And I don't blame you," Katherina smiled. "Now, why don't we get to business?... why did you really brought me here?... I'm sure it wasn't just for some spell…?"

"You're right," Aro replied, turning to face Marcus and Caius. "We are having some problems…"

"With Children of the moon…" Caius finished for Aro.

"Werewolves?" Katherina asked. "I thought you had killed them all… or at least most of them"

"What do you know about them, my dear?" Aro, who was now facing her again, asked.

Katherina shrugged. "The usual…"

"Do you know how they were created?" Caius asked.

"Well… there are many stories…" Katherina replied. "I don't believe most of them…"

"What about the one that involves you're kind?" Caius inquired.

"That's one of the oldest…" she said. "But no one knows if it's true…"

"Why don't you tell us about it?" Aro asked, kindly. "Give them," he stopped to motion the guards around the room. "A little history lesson".

"There's not much history in this," Katherina shrugged. "But I'll do it".

"Wonderful," Aro said.

Katherina sighed. "Well, the story says that quite some time ago there was a girl, rather a young woman, and she fell in love with a man, who made her believe he loved her back, but he didn't and she didn't find out about it until they were to be married. He betrayed her and went with another woman, so she put a spell or him, though I would call it a curse, anyways… the spell said that during the night of the fullest phase of the moon, he was going to turn into a creature, half human, half wolf. He would lose his human mind completely, turning him into a beast." Katherina stopped as she thought about something else she had heard. "Some said that even after what he did, she still loved the man… I don't know why she was so stupid… but that's not my problem, anyways… she removed the spell she had cast on him, but after he had infected some people… but I honestly don't know what happened after that".

"So, it can be removed?" Caius asked. "The spell, curse or whatever it was…"

"Maybe…" Katherina replied. "There are many stories, this is the one my people get told from an early age, but maybe the keeper does know what's truth and what's not… and if he doesn't then the book of lunaeque should be able to tell…"

"And who's the keeper?" Aro asked.

"My brother… That's my family's job since we are supposed to be like royalty. Every generation has to kids, a boy and girl, in that order. The boy becomes the keeper; the girl becomes… me, for the lack of better words. That's how it has been for ages…"

"Yet it stopped with you…" Marcus, who had been quite the whole time, said.

"Yes, it stopped with me…" Katheina replied as something reflected in her eyes, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Where is your brother?" Caius asked.

"I don't know… I haven't seen him a couple of years, and since he moves around often, it's hard to keep up," she smiled. "Why?... because you're thinking what I know you should be thinking… but sad knows, I can't find him".

"But Demetri can," Aro smiled. "He can go with you, along with Felix and Alec, just so you're safe".

"I don't need a whole squad… I'm fine on my own," Katherina complained.

"I'll tell you what…" Aro smiles as he walked towards her. "Once you find your brother, Demetri and Felix can return here, but Alec must stay with you, for two reasons. One, he has a very useful gift, and two, he needs—how do humans call it?—Oh yes, vacations". Aro added. "You stay there until you find something that can help us, and if there's nothing, then you two simply come back here".

"I… guess that seems like a good idea…" Katherina said, slowly.

"Very well, you leave tonight," Aro smiled, and nodded to the three guards he had mention. Alec came up to Katherina and grabbed her arm taking her out of the room.

"_I have a bad feeling about this…"_ Katherina thought as she walked along with Alec, Demetri and Felix were in front of them.


End file.
